Time Forgotten One
by aicchan
Summary: Kupanjatkan doa dengan menggenggam pedang ini. Semoga kami bisa bertemu lagi, berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Bersama. Selalu bersama. -Terinspirasi dari lagu Tokiwasurebito- ENJOY.


_Alone in illustrious street time forgotten one_

_Leans against the crimson stained wall_

_Waiting for someone without a glance at the passing people_

_Offering a small prayer with the old sword in his right hand_

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_VOCALOID_****Crypton Future Media - YAMAHA**

**_Time Forgotten One_**_ © aicchan_

_Based on Kaito's Song 'Tokiwasurebito' © _**shigotoshite-P**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hujan kembali membasahi kota ini. Jalanan yang ramai segera berubah sepi saat titik air mulai turun dari langit. Tapi aku bergeming di tempatku, membiarkan dingin yang selalu kurasa semakin membekukan. Pandanganku tetap tertuju pada satu titik, garis cakrawala yang tampak dari gerbang kota yang terbuka lebar, kini gelap karena awan mendung gelap yang menggelayut di langit.

Kenapa?

Kenapa mereka belum juga kembali?

Apa yang terjadi?

Kupandang sebilah pedang yang masih ku genggam di tangan kananku. Pedang yang tergores di sana sini dan berbercak darah, tak jua hilang meski air hujan mengguyur. Genggamanku merapat, kembali memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada teman-temanku. Perang sudah lama usai. Harusnya mereka sudah kembali ke kota ini seperti janji yang kami buat sebelum memenuhi kewajiban kami sebagai seorang prajurit.

Namun kenapa?

Tak seorangpun kembali?

Kupejamkan mata ini, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran buruk yang terus berseliweran di kepalaku. Aku terbayang sosok teman-teman seperjuanganku yang bertaruh nyawa demi kota kelahiran kami, demi kerajaan kami, demi Raja kami, demi orang-orang yang kami kasihi.

Aku teringat pada Gakupo, kapten dari kompi tempatku bergabung dan sekaligus sosok yang seperti seorang kakak bagiku. Orang yang ceria, supel, sedikit usil dan suka sekali menggodaku di barak. Dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan rambut panjang yang diikat tinggi, Gakupo dikenal sebagai seorang _playboy_, tapi aku tahu hatinya sudah terikat oleh seorang gadis manis berambut pink yang tinggal di ujung kota, meski dia belum berani untuk melamarnya.

Lalu Kiyoteru, teman 'seangkatan'ku di barak militer. Orangnya tenang dan terpelajar. Bukan hanya karena dia memakai kacamata yang menimbulkan efek intelek, tapi juga karena dia memang tahu banyak hal, hasil dari buku-buku yang dia baca di perpustakaan kota. Dia memiliki seorang istri yang sedang mengandung, membuat wajahnya selalu tampak ceria saat wanita cantik berambut merah pendek datang mengunjunginya di barak saat hari kerjanya. Kiyoteru juga selalu jadi penengah kalau ada masalah di dalam barak, semua orang menghormatinya, lebih hormat daripada sikap ke kapten kami.

Terakhir yang paling akrab denganku adalah Len, anggota termuda di satuan militer kerajaan. Dia memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang bekerja sebagai salah satu pelayan di istana. Keduanya sangat akrab, tak heran karena mereka adalah anak kembar dan si adik selalu membawakan kami makanan dan minuman dari dapur istana. Mereka juga kadang jadi hiburan bagi kami kalau mereka mulai bertengkar karena alasan konyol. Dan biar siapapun yang salah, Len pasti lebih dulu menyerah dan meminta maaf pada adiknya.

Aku pun jadi teringat pada kekasihku, si cantik berambut hijau panjang terikat dua, yang membuatku terpesona pada pandangan pertama. Dia juga salah satu pelayan di istana, yang mebuatku punya banyak kesempatan bertemu dengannya. Butuh perjuangan sampai empat tahun sebelum akhirnya cintaku terbalas. Aku ingat saat itu teman-teman mendadak mengadakan pesta untukku. Aku yang tak lagi memiliki keluarga ini… merasa dikaruniai oleh saudara-saudara yang luar biasa meski tak bertali darah.

Karena itu aku bersumpah akan menunggu mereka.

Sampai kapanpun.

Kupanjatkan doa dengan menggenggam pedang ini. Semoga kami bisa bertemu lagi, berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Bersama. Selalu bersama.

_Even though the long-drawn-out war had ended_

_Where had they gone?_

_Have they gone to a land where no grass grow,_

_And continued the fight there?_

_No matter what, I continue to wait for them_

Waktu seakan berhenti.

Aku terbayang medan perang dimana pedang dan perisai menjadi pelindung bagi jiwa yang rapuh ini. Satu demi satu rekan berjuang gugur dengan darah mengalir ke rerumputan dan tanah, mengubah hijau menjadi merah dan coklat menjadi hitam. Satu demi satu nyawa melayang, meninggalkan raga kosong dengan tatapan hampa. Namun tak setetes pun airmata mengalir, karena itu bukanlah penghormatan, tapi penghinaan bagi mereka yang telah berjuang dengan gagah berani. Kami yang bertahan terus maju, tak peduli luka di sekujur tubuh, tak peduli seragam kebanggaan kami telah koyak dan lusuh, selama tekad masih menyala dan musuh masih mengancam, pedang ini tak akan pernah lepas.

Anginpun seolah berhenti.

Namun gemuruh masih membahana. Nyalang ke pandang awan hitam yang sesekali dihiasi sambaran petir. Yang terdengar hanya deru suara hujan yang menghantam benda apapun yang menghalanginya menyentuh tanah.

Ingin rasanya aku beranjak, tapi tubuhku berontak, seolah mengingatkanku pada sumpahku sendiri untuk tetap berada di sini. Bertumpu pada pedang dan bersandar kembali ke tembok, aku memandang cakrawala yang makin menghitam.

Hingga akhirnya hujanpun berakhir, mendung beranjak bagai ironi untuk memberikan singgasana langit kepada para bintang dan juga bulan besar berwarna merah seolah telah lelah menangis. Bintang berkelip tak seriang biasa, sinarnya tampak muram dan redup, seakan sedang berduka.

Apa mereka juga memandang bintang dan bulan ini?

Apa mereka sedang berjuang untuk sampai ke kota ini?

_I've lost and been seeking_

_For something very important_

_The reason that I am here_

_Not able to move, the reason for that _

_The reason only am I different_

_The fact that I have been trying to defy_

Aku ingat saat aku mengayukan pedang ini, berjuang bersama mereka yang ku percaya. Bersama melewati ganasnya peperangan, deru derap langkah kuda dan gaung ledakan tiada henti. Tapi aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, bagaimana aku bisa sampai di kota ini?

Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang ada di sini?

Kenapa?

Lamunanku terhenti saat aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari kejauhan. Aku memandang sebuah rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari gerbang kota. Rumah Kiyoteru…

Aku tertegun memandang seorang anak kecil keluar dari dalam rumah itu, mengenakan mantel berwarna oranye, warna kesukaan Kiyoteru.

"Mama! Ayo cepat! Aku sudah lapar!" seru gadis cilik itu.

Seperti ada yang menghantamku telak saat melihat siapa yang keluar setelahnya. Itu istri Kiyoteru. Tapi… tapi saat kami pergi… anaknya belum juga lahir. Lalu kenapa sekarang sudah sebesar itu? Mungkin sudah berumur enam, atau tujuh tahun.

"Iya. Kita tunggu yang lain dulu."

Saat aku sadar, jalanan kembali dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Anehnya, mereka sedikit berbeda dari apa yang aku ingat. Seperti pemilik toko kelontong di sudut jalan, kakek itu tampak lebih renta, lebih kurus dan berjalan memakai tongkat. Padahal dia kakek yang selalu bersemangat. Lalu juga nyonya pemilik toko bunga di sebrang jalan, rambutnya telah tampak memutih, dan anak gadisnya ada di sana, padahal seingatku anaknya telah menikah dengan seorang teman sekompiku.

"Ah! Itu mereka datang!"

Pandanganku kembali pada anak kecil di kejauhan yang kini melambai pada tiga orang yang membuat sekujur tubuhku membeku. Itu…

"Miku-_chan_."

Bisik lirihku bertumpuk dengan suara Meiko.

Aku memandang sosok kekasih hatiku. Masih tetap cantik seperti dalam ingatanku, dibalut gaun sederhana yang senada dengan rambutnya. Namun sekali lagi, ada yang berbeda. Wajahnya bukan lagi wajah seorang gadis belia, namun telah berubah menjadi wajah seorang gadis dewasa.

Bersamanya ada Luka dan Rin.

"Meiko-_nee_."

"Rin-_chan_. Luka."

"Meiko-_san_."

Mereka semua berpelukan. Bahkan dari jauh kegelapan seperti ini, aku tahu Miku sedang menangis. Mereka semua menangis. Meninggalkan si gadis kecil yang tampak bingung harus bagaimana.

Kenapa?

Kenapa mereka menangis?

Meiko yang pertama menghapus airmatanya, "Sudah… mereka tak akan suka kalau kita terus larut dalam duka seperti ini."

"Aku tahu… aku tahu, Meiko-_san_… tapi…" Luka pun mengeringkan wajah dengan sapu tangannya. Tampak cincin bermata _ruby_ tersemat di jari manisnya. Ah, ya… kaptenku itu sempat memberikan cincin pertunangan sebelum kami berangkat ke medan laga. Aku pun juga begitu. Dengan seluruh tabungan, aku membeli cincin bermata _emerald_ sebagai bukti ikatan kami. Cincin itu pun tersemat di jari manis Miku. Sedang Rin memakai pita sutra kuning hadiah dari Len saat pesta ulang tahun mereka dulu yang diadakan kecil-kecilan di barak.

"Setiap tahun kita berkumpul untuk mengingat bagaimana mereka dimasa hidup, bukan untuk menangisi kepergian mereka." Ujar Meiko. Dia memandang Miku, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku pun akan merasa hal yang sama seandainya Kiyoteru yang ada dalam kondisi seperti itu."

Miku terisak lagi, "Kaito…"

Begitu dia membisikkan namaku, mendadak aku teringat kenapa dan apa alasan sampai aku ada di sini. Kembali aku memandang gerbang kota yang kini tertutup dengan empat pengawal menjaganya.

Ya…

Aku ingat…

Saat itu aku kembali ke kota ini. Seorang diri. Dengan sisa tenagaku, aku berjalan sampai ke gerbang. Seorang pengawal menopangku yang ambruk di ambang gerbang yang terbuka. Dia memandang ngeri pada luka-luka di sekujur tubuhku. Entah berapa banyak anak panah menancap, entah seberapa dalam luka sayat dan entah sudah berapa banyak darah yang meninggalkan tubuhku, tapi aku tak boleh menyerah. Tidak sampai aku bertemu dengan mereka.

Kemudian Miku, Luka dan Rin datang bersama Meiko yang menggendong seorang bayi. Mereka menangis, Miku memelukku, tak peduli gaunnya kotor oleh darah dan tanah di tubuhku.

Aku menyampaikan pesan terakhir dari teman-temanku pada orang yang paling berharga bagi mereka. Bahwa mereka minta maaf tak bisa menepati janji, tak bisa kembali pulang.

Kiyoteru berpesan agar Meiko merawat anak mereka dengan baik. Menjadikannya anak yang kuat dan tegar seperti ibunya. Aku ingat saat kusampaikan ini, Meiko berhenti menangis dan tersenyum padaku.

Lalu pada Luka, kusampaikan kalau Gakupo masih memakai gelang rajutan yang dia buat untuknya. Juga pesan kaptenku agar Luka menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama pria lain. Juga agar gadis itu tetap mengenangnya sebagai masa lalu yang membahagiakan.

Pada Rin kusampaikan kalau Len rindu pada _brioche_ buatannya dan sering berkelakar saat mereka memakan ransum seolah dia sedang memakan kue lezat buatan adiknya. Rin menangis tersedu dalam pelukan Meiko.

Lalu aku memandang wajah cantik Miku yang dihiasi butir air mata. Aku tersenyum padanya, bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya di saat terakhirku. Dia mencoba tersenyum, tapi tak bisa dan kembali memelukku sambil menangis. Aku mengatakan agar dia tetap jadi Miku yang ceria, Miku yang baik hati, Miku yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku juga berpesan sama seperti Gakupo, agar gadis itu meraih kebahagiaannya dan mengenangku sebagai bagian dari hidupnya.

Yang terakhir aku ingat adalah saat Miku mengusap wajahku dan mengecup lembut bibirku. Setelah itu, semua menghilang dan kegelapan meraja…

_It had stopped since long ago_

_Nothing can be heard since then_

_I press my hand to my left chest_

_My heart…_

_Is no longer beating_

Kuletakkan tangan di dada kiriku.

Ternyata memang… jantungku sudah tak lagi berdetak.

Waktu sungguh terhenti, begitu juga denganku. Hembusan angin tak lagi terasa. Segalanya berubah hampa, aku bahkan tak bisa lagi melihat sosok orang-orang yang ku kasihi. Kini aku hanya bisa menangis, tanpa airmata, tanpa suara.

Kugenggam pedang yang senantiasa menjadi tumpuanku. Disini memang adalah tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada. Meski waktu terus berlalu dan meninggalkanku disini, aku akan tetap berdiri, menunggu mereka yang masih belum kembali.

Pasti.

Suatu saat nanti mereka akan kembali.

Karena kami sudah berjanji.

Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan terus menunggu disini.

Sendiri.

_._

_Forgotten by time, I wait for them_

_._

"Kaito—"

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Melihat gerbang yang semula tertutup kini terbuka perlahan. Dari baliknya tampak sinar yang sangat terang, namun terasa hangat dan sinar itu membungkusku rapat.

"Oi, Kaito! Kenapa kau bengong saja disitu?!"

"Kaito-kun. Sudah waktunya kita pergi. Ayo!"

"Kaito-san! Cepat cepat! Kalau tidak kami tinggal nih!"

Kali ini terasa lelehan airmata mengalir di pipiku. Akhirnya mereka datang. Akhirnya aku bisa memenuhi janjiku.

Masih menggenggam pedang, aku pun melangkah menghampiri mereka yang berdiri di depan gerbang yang telah terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Dasar tukang melamun!" Gakupo mengacak-acak rambutku seperti yang selalu dia lakukan.

"Terima kasih, Kaito. Kau menepati janji." Kiyoteru membenahi letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Sekarang kami yang menepati janji untuk pulang kesini dan menjemputmu." Len tersenyum lebar dan menepuk lenganku.

Aku mengeringkan wajahku, baru sadar kalau pakaian compang-campingku telah berubah seperti baju baru. Seragam yang menjadi simbol kehormatan setiap prajurit, dengan warna putih dan jubah merah yang terbordir lambang kerajaaan.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku memandang wajah kota yang telah menjadi tempatku bernaung selama ini. Tempat dimana aku tubuh besar, menjalin ikatan dengan orang-orang yang ada di sini. Di kejauhan tampak sosok agung istana yang kami, para prajurit, perjuangkan hingga titik darah penghabisan agar sosok itu tetap berdiri tegak, tak tergoyah oleh apapun.

Gakupo, Kiyoteru dan Len berdiri di kedua sisiku. Bersamaan kami membungkukkan badan sebagai penghormatan terakhir pada tempat yang telah mewarnai kehidupan singkat ini.

Tibalah saatnya untuk berpisah.

Kami berempat pun berbalik, melangkah pergi dan membiarkan gerbang itu tertutup. Tak ada keraguan, tak ada penyesalan. Kami telah menjalani hidup ini semaksimal mungkin, karenanya kini aku akan pergi bersama teman-teman terpercayaku, menuju tempat dimana seharusnya kami berada.

Meski mungkin kenangan akan kami menimbulkan duka; kebahagiaan akan selalu hadir bagi mereka yang kami cinta.

Aku percaya itu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

*Krik*

B-baiklah… ini fic vocaloid pertama saya. Terinspirasi dari lagu yang membuat saya gatel pengen menjabarkannya dalam bentuk sebuah fic. Semoga bisa diterima dan dinikmati.

Mohon saran, kritik juga masukan untuk perbaikan saya kedepannya.

Doumou XD


End file.
